


Shut up, Shane

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fucking, Hot, M/M, PURE PURE SMUT, Passionate, Read at your own discretion, Shanes an annoying skeptic, Smut, Wow, but Ryan loves him, jeez I'm sinning, just be warned, just pure, like angry sex but not, this is smut, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Sometimes Shane annoys Ryan into taking control.





	Shut up, Shane

It was another frustrating case in which Ryan felt he had all the necessary evidence to prove Shane wrong and to rub it in the older man's smug face, finally shoving the nonbeliever into the believing club. Unfortunately, Shane is a stubborn and skeptic man, filled with excuses like "probably the wind." Or "that's not a voice it's you breathing." Or Ryan's personal favourite "that's just gravity at play." 

Gosh he was so infuriating...it's probably why he loves him so much.

When they finally settled down for the evening, this time in the bedroom of the house they were investigating, Ryan made a point of turning off the camera. When Shane moved to point out that "Ryan, you need the camera to prove me wrong..." in his stupid smug little voice with his stupidly cute smug smile, Ryan fixed him with a dark look that instantly made the older male quiet.

Ryan's heart thrummed in his chest as he sauntered his way to the double bed they'd be sharing. He was pleased when he saw the older man glance at his wiggling hips, then his face before finally licking his lips in approval. He loved when he had that sort of power over Shane, and Shane did too.

When Ryan finally reached the bed, he instantly pulled the covers away and straddled Shane's thighs while pushing the man down so that he was lying on his back looking up at Ryan.

Ryan wasn't great at dirty talk, not as good as Shane, so he always let his body do the talking for him. 

Moving forward so he was now straddled Shane's hips, Ryan leant down and began placing tenders kisses over Shane's face, only to get wetter and more passionate as he got to his boyfriends mouth and neck. 

As he did this, Ryan would occasionally grind his hips against Shane's so that the older man wouldn't know when they were coming. Below him, Shane groaned and sighed, his hands coming up to rest against Ryan's hips.

Ryan continued to move down, slowly unbuttoning Shane's shirt to resume his assault at the skin there, only happy when he moved away slightly to see the slight purple and red discolouration that occurred in polka dot fashion over Shane's neck and collarbone.

Eventually, the shirt was unbuttoned and Ryan found himself with a wide expanse of clean, smooth skin to litter with more kisses, allowing himself to slowly move down Shane's chest to his stomach. 

At this point, Ryan had to remove Shane's hands when the man began gripping his hips and rocking his own up into them. Ryan had enjoyed it, of course he did, the little whimpers and groans he made showed that. But he was the one in charge tonight. 

He moved down Shane's torso, tweaking his nipples and tickling his sides as he did so. Shane was very ticklish and Ryan used that to his advantage whenever he could. 

Eventually, Ryan reached Shane's trousers. With practised skill, he opened and slipped them down his lovers thighs, along with Shane's underwear, to reveal his cock. By now it was half hard from Ryan's previous teasing so Ryan took it in his hand and began stroking it, from base to head. 

Ryan looked up at Shane and watched as the man groaned and threw his head back, his hands thrashing around next to him as he tried to figure out what to do with them. As Shane's cock began to fully harden, Ryan cleared his throat to gain both the attention of the other man and to prepare himself. 

As Shane glanced back down to see what Ryan wanted, he found himself stuck under the heated stare of his young lover as Ryan moved his mouth to the tip of Shane's cock. He slowly took it into his mouth and moved his head downwards so as to take as much in as he could.

The sight of Ryan's mouth filled with his own cock sent fire through Shane's blood and he groaned. He also finally found somewhere for one of his hands go, now gripping Ryan's hair but not holding too hard as to dominate the situation. He'd learnt from passed experience that if Ryan was in one of these moods, best to let him take control.

Ryan held the cock in his mouth, getting it so deep that it hit the back of his throat, before lifting his head up and off it again so that he could rub it and blow on it, watching as Shane shivered at the attention. He quickly took it back into his mouth however, and began sucking it, moving his head up and down while watching Shane's face. He loved watching the older man come undone from just this, but right now he was just gauging his reaction; this was not how he wanted to end the evening.

He continued for a moment, taking Shane's cock with watery eyes as it brushed the back of his throat. Ryan would tongue at the veins and underside, loving the fucked out groan that would leave Shane's mouth.

"Ry-yan!" He moaned, gripping the younger hair with a force that made Ryan preen.

When he felt the grip tighten however, and saw the way Shane's breathing picked up, Ryan pulled away quickly and smirked at his lovers groan of disappointment. One look at Ryan though and he knew what the younger was planning, knew not to be upset.

Ryan hopped down off the bed and began removing his own clothes, shirt first. He lifted it up as sensually as he could, slowly revealing his tummy to Shane, shimmying his hips as it went over his head. 

As it was tossed to the floor, he spotted Shane swallowing, figuring his hair must now look quite messy. That always seemed to get Shane hot, especially if he was the reason it was messy.

Next, Ryan toed his shoes off and threw his socks away with them before moving onto his own trousers. He paused at his belt buckle however to pointedly look at Shane.

Shane got the message thankfully and began properly removing his own clothes. He'd already taken his shoes off in favour of going to sleep once he was in bed, so it was only a matter of shoving off the rest of his trousers and boxers and chucking his shirt onto the floor with them. 

By this point, when he looked up, he found Ryan had taken off his own trousers and boxers as well. He had also rummaged through their stuff and had pulled out the lube because he was now bent over the bed side table, facing Shane, with one hand to hold himself up, as the other was slowly began stuffing his hole as he puffed and whimpered.

At the sight, it took all of Shane's self control not to go up and help the younger male himself.

Ryan heard rather than saw Shane's reaction, as the older took a sharp intake of breath. Smirking, Ryan looked up at Shane through his eyelashes before hitting a certain spot inside himself. He gasped and threw his head forward, grinning when he heard Shane moan as well. 

By this point he had two fingers in him, so he quickly slide in a third and looked to Shane. "Want to see?" He asked, voice low and gravelly. At the sound of it, accompanied by the squelching of Ryan's fingers, Shane nodded slowly. 

He was completely captivated by his boyfriend, eyeing the expanse of tanned, smooth skin. He wanted to get up and kiss every inch of him.

Ryan then slowly turned his body so that Shane could now see him fingering himself, three fingers full. He brushed that spot again and whimpered, body quaking. Behind him, he heard the bed spread shuffle and suddenly Shane was there, pulling Ryan's hand away and replacing it with his own with his mouth at Ryan's neck, kissing and sucking. It was probably revenge for the kisses and love bites he'd left on Shane from earlier.

The younger let him, using his now free hand to grab at his lover's neck to pull him closer as he whimpered Shane's name. The older loved this, growling into Ryan's neck as he nibbled the flesh there.

Shane managed to get four fingers into Ryan before Ryan remembered what he wanted to do tonight. He reluctantly moved his hips away from Shane, turning his body round to look the man in the face. A face that he gently took into his hands and kissed before moving them his chest and shoving him to the bed.

Sprawled on the covers, Shane eagerly anticipated Ryan's next move as the younger sauntered forward, climbing onto the bed and crawling over Shane.

He placed eager, passionate kisses onto the older man's lips before placing his hips over his lovers, gyrating them into Shane's. Shane growled and sat up, wanting to kiss Ryan as he felt the boys warm wet heat over his straining cock.

"You feel so good." He mouthed lowly into Ryan's skin. The younger giggled and whimpered as he felt Shane's hands enclose almost painfully around his hips. Instead, he shoved Shane back down, lined himself up and muttered a heated "Shut up, Shane." Before slamming himself down of Shane's length, punching a groan out of the man below him.

Ryan gasped and lifted himself, not waiting, before slamming down again and setting himself a rhythm. Below him, Shane watched helplessly as Ryan took all control. He even grasped Shane's wrists to stop him from 'helping' Ryan's hips.

"Ryan!" He groaned.

Ryan breathlessly giggled from above him, proud of the mess he'd made. He continued to bounce above his lover, shifting his patterns at times to include circling his hips and plain old grinding. All gave Ryan the responses he wanted, with Shane slowly loosing his sanity. Every time Shane would speak as if to suggest something or to just beg, Ryan would squeeze down on him, cutting the words off with an almost pained groan. It made Ryan beam with pride.

Eventually, Ryan's hips began to stutter and his thighs began to burn as he tired and lost himself in pleasure, Shane's length never failing to hit his prostate in great accuracy. 

As if sensing Ryan's inability to continue, Shane managed to free his hands from Ryan's grasp and clasped at the younger's hips, beginning to almost violently thrust up into the younger. The reaction was immediate as Ryan cried out with an arched back. Shane's thrusts quickly had Ryan a whimpering mess and the younger had to brace himself on Shane's thighs as he found himself lost in pleasure.

"Sh-ane!" He squeaked, finally coming and clenching down on Shane. He older man growled at the feeling, thrusting up erratically and constantly nailing Ryan's prostate leaving him a whimpering mess. Finally, Shane came a few seconds after Ryan, filling the younger. 

Ryan whimpered at the feeling, overstimulated, and collapsed onto Shane's stomach while panting. He listened to Shane's heart beat slow to a normal speed as the older man's hands came up and around Ryan's body, holding him closely as they came down from their highs.

The room was filled with sound of heavy breathing as the calmed themselves before Shane's giggled. "I love it when you get all like that." He said, kissing Ryan's hair.

Ryan laughed breathlessly, accidentally clenching down on Shane again as he did. Shane growled at the feeling before rolling them over on the bed so that they could lay with their heads on the pillows. It was there that Ryan pulled himself off of Shane, whimpering at the feeling of now being empty. 

The two then came back together so that Shane lay on his back and Ryan had his top half resting on Shane's torso while one of his leg were tangled with his lover's.

"We should probably get dressed so that the camera can go back on." He said after a brief pause, eyes closed in bliss and not at all looking like he'd live up to what he had said. 

Shane answered with a noncommittal noise from the back of his throat. "Or," he said, wrapping his arms around Ryan's shoulders and burying his face in his hair. "Or, we could go another round." 

At his words, Ryan looked up to find Shane staring down at him with an easy grin. He wiggled his eyebrows and Ryan wheezed. "You're ridiculous." He giggled, nestling his head into Shane's neck, not completely against the idea but certainly not telling Shane that. The older man was just gonna have to work for it.


End file.
